Flirting with Disaster
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Jade Tyler is getting married in three days... she sends out letters to three supposedly-fathers. Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, and a mysterious man named John Smith. Will chaos end up flirting with disaster? Rated T for safety. ABBA returns!
1. I Believe in Angels

**A/N: Hey guys! :) Please enjoy this story and please review! :) Also check out a story I'm co-writing with XTimeGIrlX called "Here Come the Girls" on my profile! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who... I think... no matter what the dancing bananas in my head may tell me... repeat after me... "I do not own--YES I DO!!!" LOL no I don't. I also don't own the song "I have a dream"... ABBA owns it all!  


* * *

**_I have a dream_

_A song to sing_

_To help me cope_

_With anything_

_If you see the wonders_

_Of a fairytale_

_You can change the future_

_Even if you fail  
_

* * *

A luminous full moon hung over the city of London on a warm, June night. Jade Tyler had ever-so quietly tip-toed to the mail box and slightly wrinkled three letters in her hands. It was hard, of course. She was slightly going behind her mum's back… but then again…

It was her bloody wedding; she needed a dad to walk her down the aisle! It was going to be perfect—the perfect chapel, the perfect fiancé, the perfect reception… now all she needed was the perfect father to walk her down the perfect aisle. Because you see, Jade Jacqueline Tyler was a perfectionist. Her mum didn't have a steady job at all, working at some police establishment she hadn't even _heard _of, so someone had to be the responsible one around here.

She read the letters out loud one more time, though she had memorized the addresses and the names already.

"Captain Jack Harkness, 402 PO Box Cardiff, England," she whispered to herself. She stuck one letter inside of the box. Jade took another deep breath and read aloud the other letter.

"Michael Smith, 708 W. Munroe St., London, England." She stuck the letter inside of the post office. Jade looked at the last letter. This was a rather difficult address to track down, for he didn't really have an address at all. But she read her mum's diary, and had decided to send the letter the same way as that Captain Jack for what Jade had read they saw each other quite often. So she decided to send the message there. Maybe he'd receive it eventually.

All the men were British. Jade herself grew up on a small beach just fifty miles out of Bergen, Norway. She had lived there her whole life and knew the place inside out. The grains of sand between her toes, the cold, icy salt water streaming down her face. It was called Dårlig Ulv Stranden. Bad Wolf Bay.

* * *

_I have a dream_

_A fantasy_

_To help me through _

_Reality_

_And my destination makes it worth awhile_

_Pushing through the darkness_

_Still another mile  
_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :) Tell me what you think!**


	2. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

**Please review! :) Tell me what you think! And check out a story I co-wrote with XTimeGirlX on my profile called "Here Come the Girls"! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor or "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) by ABBA**

**Chapter 2—Gimme, Gimme, Gimme

* * *

**_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight!  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_**

* * *

  
**

Breathing in this case was not necessary. Breathing in fact, Jack wasn't even sure was possible.

He stared at the letter and the penmanship that came with it. Yup, definitely the handwriting of Rose Marian Tyler. Not that he had ever seen the handwriting of Rose Tyler, but he saw her write a few things in her journal from time to time… ahem.

"Jack, is everything okay?" Gwen cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, yeah fine," he said. "Um, Gwen, I'll have to be gone for a few days… secret mission, classified."

Gwen looked exasperated. "Jack, we _are _classified!" she retorted. Jack flashed a flirty grin.

"I know, sorry, love, but I _really _got to go." He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. It was true. He _had _to go.

_Dear Jack,_

_I know we haven't spoken in twenty years, but my daughter, Jade's wedding is coming up and I wanted to know if you would like to attend. The wedding is on Bad Wolf Bay, 50 miles out of Burgen. Easy to find, you can MapQuest it. _

_See you soon,_

_Rose M. Tyler

* * *

_

And then several papers came about what sort of meal he wanted, chicken or roast or vegetable.

"Love who's that from?" Martha Smith asked her husband while she cut up strips of chicken for dinner. She threw them into the pot of boiling water.

"Rose Tyler," replied Mickey. The name sounded awkward on his tongue, given he hadn't said that name in over twenty years.

Martha cocked an eyebrow. "Well, Margaret is coming home from University tonight. After we have our dinner with her, she can accompany you wherever you're going… where _are _you going?" She snatched the letter out of Mickey's hands and skim-read it.

"Just like Rose to be sending an invite to a girl you haven't even met," exclaimed Martha. "And the wedding is in three days. _Wonderful_." She rolled her eyes distastefully. Mickey knew Martha hadn't exactly gotten over the whole "Rose" thing and thought this was not a good time to get her upset.

"Okay, I'll go with Margaret," Mickey said, knowing he was defeated. "We have to leave tomorrow though."

"Then you better get packed then, huh?" Martha said her voice a little less hostile. She kissed her husband on the cheek and swatted him on the butt. "Now go meet your ex-girlfriend on some exotic beach! I could care less!" her voice was light and free when she was teasing.

"Yes ma'am!" Mickey saluted her and jogged up the stairs before she could swat him with her wooden spoon.

* * *

"Oh, would you look at that? Captain Jack Harkness," the Doctor muttered as Jack handed him his invitation. "What's this?" he asked, not daring to open it. "You're not married to another exotic alien princess, are you?"

Jack cracked a smile but only for a second. "No, Doc. Sorry… it's… it's Rose."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Since when was she back from the parallel universe? And where's that John bloke, my clone?" he asked, worriedly.

Jack shrugged. "I called and the girl, the daughter Jade picked up. She said that her mum found a gap because the parallel world was destroyed by evil Saxons… anyway, they're here now… in Norway…"

"And Jade, this girl… is getting _married_?" the Doctor repeated.

Jack nodded his head.

"Then hell why would she want _us _to be there?"

* * *

_Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with their fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of TV  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight _

* * *

**Hope u liked it! :) Please review!:)**


	3. Mamma Mia!

**_Here's the next chap! :0 Sorry it took so long to update, I had major writers' block. Now I'm back! :) Please read and review!!!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Mamma Mia!", ABBA does. **

* * *

"Honestly, I have no idea what's in that girl's mind sometime," Jackie murmured, picking out colors for the bouquet of flowers.

"Pshaw, and you didn't even give _birth _to her," replied Rose, laughing.

"She's got 'is eyes though," Jackie said, thoughtfully.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Mum…" her voice trailed off, and Jackie knew she had made a mistake.

"Oh. Well, I bet it's 'im though! I mean all those other blokes, Mickey and that Jack guy—,"

"MUM!"

"Fine, fine…" Jackie muttered something under her breath about "trying to be helpful" and "my daughter" and walked away.

Rose decided then to go down to the lobby to ask the hotel manager if the dresses arrived…

* * *

"Hello?" Jade walked down to the lobby and saw three men waiting for her. "Hi, who are you?" she asked.

The African-English, forty-something year-old said, "Mickey Smith."

A man in a trenchcoat said, "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

"Oh stop it!" another said. "The Doctor," he introduced. He was the youngest and the most handsome. "Or, err, John Smith. Doctor, John Smith."

"Oh my God," Jade muttered. "What have I done?" She smiled at them, and analyzed them. The African-English man looked like he was old enough to be with her mom. He had a wedding band on his finger, and Jade wondered if that had been before or after her mum had gotten pregnant.

She then looked over to "Captain Jack" as he said. He looked too young to be with her forty-nine year old mother. He looked about thirty… her mom wouldn't…

The other man… Dr. John Smith. He looked even _younger _than Captain Jack. Maybe she sent the letter to the wrong people…

"Can we see Rose?" Jack asked, almost too eagerly.

Jade took in a deep breath. "Okay… I have something to tell you…" her voice trailed off. "Mum… mum doesn't exactly know that you're here. Mum didn't send the invitations. I did."

The men all exchanged looks and buried their faces in their hands, letting out small groans.

"And why would you do that?" John demanded.

"Well," Jade scrambled her brain for some excuse. "Mum was always talking about the good times she had with you guys, and uhh, I guess I just wanted to meet you! Please? Please stay! Here, I even have your room set up!" Jade took off running and motioned for the guys to follow her.

"Did she say _room_? As in _one room_?" Mickey asked the other two.

Jack cracked a smile. "C'mon, Mickey, it'll be fun! Right, Doctor?" he waggled his eye mischievously at the Doctor who rolled his eyes in return.

"Ugh…" Mickey and the Doctor groaned in unison.

They followed her up the elevator and into room 201. Jade used her pass key to unlock it and they followed her inside. Two full-sized beds were set up on each side of the room, and a fold-out couch was in front of the telly.

"See? Each of you even have your own bed!" Jade cried, convincingly.

"Uhh, Jade, not to break your spirits or anything… but last time I saw your mum she told me to go somewhere I don't plan to go to," admitted John, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I mean…"

"No, no, please don't tell her!" Jade begged. "At least… not yet. _Promise _me you won't tell her you're here."

They all thought for a second when Jack finally winked, "You can count on me, babe." The other two reluctantly agreed.

Jade breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now, if you excuse me, I have to stall mom. Good luck!" she waved goodbye to them and skipped out the door in pure bliss.

The Doctor leaned in to Jack and whispered, "Since when did Rose's kid come out a ditz?"

Mickey shrugged. "It's a blonde thing."

"_Mamma mia, here I go agaaain. My, my… how can I resist ya?_" Rose sang, walking down the halls of floor 2. She was dancing around and singing, having just seen _Mamma Mia _in theaters the day before. As she was opening room 201 with her master key, she was thinking about how lucky she was that her daughter wasn't _nearly _as sneaky and ditzy as that Sophie girl.

And then walking in, about to put more towels in the bathroom, she saw… _them_.

* * *

"Mickey?" she cried. "JACK?" and then she looked again. "Doctor," Rose whispered. After seeing their shocked and caught faces, she ran out, closed the door behind her and ran to the hallway.

_I was cheated by you_  
_ And I think you know when._  
_ So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

"Oh my God!!!" she whispered, sliding down the wall right outside their door. "This can't be happening!" she cried. "Wait, it's not happening!" she must've seen the movie too many times. The paranoia was getting to her... even her mom's little speech must've damaged her brain somehow.

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_  
_ I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_  
_ There's a fire within my soul_  
_ Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_  
_ One more look and I forget everything_

Rose let out a breath of carbon dioxide. She fumbled with the key and slipped it out of her pocket. She gingerly slipped it into the door lock and twisted it counter-clockwise. It snapped, unlocking. Rose let out another breath and slowly set her hand on the nob and turned it. She cracked open the door a peek, and then threw it open...

To see nobody there. Just the stack of towels she had dropped.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_  
_ My my, how can I resist you?_  
_ Mamma mia, does it show again_  
_ My My, just how much I've missed you?_

"I. Am. Losing it," Rose said to herself. She must've been getting old. She picked up the stack of towels and took them to the bathroom, slipping them under the counter for the next person who stayed there. As she stood up from her crouching position, she found herself staring at a probe she hadn't seen in almost twenty years...

The Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

_Yes, I've been broken-hearted_  
_ Blue since the day we parted_  
_ Why, why did I ever let you go?_

She slowly picked it up just to make sure it was real. She pressed setting 5, her favorite setting. The screwdriver buzzed for a second and then "Mamma Mia!" started filling the bathroom. Setting 5 was a setting to play a song that fit what you were currently going through. The Doctor had developed the setting after learning that humans loved comparing their lives to music, and changed it, because really, how often would he have to use a function that made the waffle toaster speed up its cooking?

_I was angry and sad when I knew we were through_  
_ I can't count all the times I have cried over you_

Rose slipped the sonic screwdriver into her front pants pocket and ran out the door, not bothering to lock it behind her. She had to make it to the lobby. She had to see the sign-in sheet. In the elevator, she met her two best friends in the whole wide world, Shireen Munroe and Allison Brinkerhoff.

"Heyy, my fabulous fabulous friend!" Shireen cried, banging her hip against Rose's in a Lindsay Lohan-like fashion. "What's wrong?" she asked, after noticing the panicked look on her face.

"I--I..." was all Rose could sputter out. She felt something wet slide down her cheek and then realized that she was _crying_.

"Tell us, love," cooed Allison. "Then Shireen can take you to one of her fancy-shmancy clubs and teach you how to 'prowl'."

Rose choked out a laugh. Of course Allison was_ **joking. **_

Rose already knew how to prowl.

_Look at me now_  
_ Will I ever learn_  
_ I don't know how_  
_ But I suddenly loose control_  
_ There's a fire within my soul._

The elevator door then opened, and Rose stepped out on the lobby floor to find herself face-to-face with the Doctor. 

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

Warning! Warning! WARNING! A giant bell went off in Rose's head. Back away! Back away from the heart breaker! Rose's mouth stumbled, trying to think of the cleverest thing to say.

"Uhhh..." was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"Right..." the Doctor said. He flashed her a weak, good ol' smile that Rose used to see when the world was going to end and he didn't have a plan. Except this time, Rose could tell her was even more scared. He looked down at the bulge in Rose's pocket. "I believe you have something of mine?"

_One more look and I forget everything_

Mamma mia.

* * *

**There's the chap!!! :) please REVIEW!!!**


	4. Fernando

**Hey guys! :) Sorry the update took FOREVER, I had a bit of writers' block and just couldn't get to it... but once i began writing this chapter, I couldn't stop... this has GOT to be my fave chapter to write this whole time... **

**Dedicated to: Rebecca Harkness-she was the one who encouraged me to continue this story :)  
**

**Song: "Fernando" by ABBA **

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, well, the Doctor would've stayed with Rose, Martha would've married Jack, Donna would've remembered, and the Master would've had an affair with Martha... (but where would the fun in that be, right? ;D)  
**

* * *

Rose fumbled with the sonic screwdriver in her hand, her mouth obviously gaping at the appearance of the man she hadn't seen in twenty years…"You…"she pointed her finger at him, feeling weak in the knees. He hadn't changed much, his bronze hair spiked in the front as normal, he in a blue suit and trench coat. He looked the same… still so young with eyes so ancient…

Immediately, Rose felt self-conscious. Time did not do her appearance justice—she didn't ever imagine seeing the Doctor seeing her like this, so, so… _old_.

"You look great," he said, awkwardly swinging his body back and forth, hands thrust in his pockets. "I mean, considering how long I haven't seen you since… not, not calling you old, of course. I mean, you're how old now? Don't look a day over fifty… dammit, it's been only twenty years, 'asn't it? You don't look a day over… oh don't mind me then. Rude and not ginger." The Doctor grinned that same grin Rose had fallen in love with over twenty years ago… now, now his grin seemed just, just like an inside joke that had become tainted with age and had become, well…

_Sick_.

"Care for a walk?" the Doctor cleared his throat, and gestured her to the outside balcony, which contained a small garden and walkway for passerbyers to enjoy.

[Flashback]

_The dark, starry night was lit by the moon and the glow-in-the-dark butterflies. Another mission, another day, another planet and civilization saved, all thanks to the humble hands of the Doctor and human Rose Tyler. The Doctor and Rose strolled through the garden, Rose's cheeks painted red from the chilly frost of the planet, the Doctor's hand caressing hers. _

_The moon of the Alsamernon looked just like the one back on Earth—round and white with indents… so beautiful, so crystal clear. _

"_Fancy a trip to the moon?" asked the Doctor, enunciating the word "moon". "Always fancied a trip there… you know, walking on the craters. Not fair the Americans get to bounce around in space." He flashed a wide-toothed smile at her. Rose blushed a deep crimson and looked down at her trainers. _

"_Y'know, I s'pose a trip to the moon would be nice. This moon, or Earth's moon?" she grinned slightly at him, her tongue poking out of her teeth in a way the Doctor found irresistibly cute. _

"_How about the Lost Moon of Poosh?" he asked, tilting his head, casting his eyes down at her brown ones, a gentle butterfly flitting through their gaze. _

_Rose let out a laugh. "If it's lost, 'ow can we go to it?" she asked, laughing. Her eyes focused on the Doctor's nose, fearing if she looked into his mysteriously beautiful eyes she'd get lost and might not be able to look away. _

"_Oh Rose Tyler," the Doctor sighed, grinning at her. "Have you but forgotten? We've got all the time in the world…"_

[End flashback]

Wasn't so true now, was it Doctor? Rose thought to herself, bitterly.

_Can you hear the drums Fernando?  
I remember long ago another starry night like this  
In the firelight Fernando_

Rose knew the Doctor was remembering a moment similar, or perhaps exactly the same memory, as hers for he looked off into the distance, a small, sad smile on his lips, a faraway look in his eyes.

_You were humming to yourself and softly strumming your guitar  
I could hear the distant drums  
And sounds of bugle calls were coming from afar_

"So, that's your daughter then?" the Doctor asked, gesturing behind them, though they were the only ones on the balcony. "Jade Tyler? Beautiful name."

"Yea', well that's the last planet you took me to before you dropped me off 'ere, back in good ol' London," Rose said, bitterly. She cast her eyes down into the sparkling city, buses and cars honking in midnight traffic.

"Oh yes." The Doctor didn't even hesitate speaking. "The planet made entirely of Jade… it disappeared, you know," he looked at her. "It disappeared not long after I dropped you off. Rumor had it that it lost its muse, its queen, its inspiration. It just broke down after that. Gone, forever." He stared directly at her eyes when he said that.

_They were closer now Fernando  
Every hour every minute seemed to last eternally_

"Was… was that the call from the TARDIS that you received?" Rose asked, still not looking at him. "Before you left… before you dropped me off, you received some kind of signal from the TARDIS communications and you got the saddest look in your eyes… was that it?" What Rose really wanted to scream, _"It's all my fault, isn't it? Everything's just ol' Rose Marion Tyler's freakin' fault!"_

But she didn't. Because she loved him.

[Flashback]

"_So, where we a-goin' next?" she asked, dancing around the console system. She waited a few seconds for a reply. She tried looking at him in the eyes, but he wouldn't look up at her. Rose sauntered over to the Doctor, trying to see what he was looking at. A large, beeping noise filled the TARDIS. _

"_Wot's that?" she asked, pointing at the screen. It looked like a black hole of some sort, sucking in what looked like to be a planet. But the things it was sucking in looked like shards of green glass, like, like jade…_

_He looked up at her, their bodies now distant. He had moved to the other side of the console to look at radiation patterns or something, muttering about it underneath his breath. Rose thought he was just babbling on about something or another, but when he looked up, Rose knew this was no ordinary goodbye to just another planet. _

_It was her goodbye. _

[End flashback]

_I was so afraid Fernando  
We were young and full of life and none of us prepared to die_

"Things die Rose, you have to understand that," the Doctor snapped, voice unusually harsh. "Everyone lives, and everyone dies. Mickey will die, Jackie will die, you will die, I will die, and Jade WILL DIE!"

That last bit sent Rose off.

"You know wot? Why are you even here? You said you could just, pop back into my life again, huh? Twenty years you were gone! Your daughter lived without a father for so long…." Tears streamed down her weathered cheeks. "You're just like all of them… the whole universe you promised to me, Doctor. But you… I was planning to _forgive you _for all the _pain _and _suffering _you gave to me!" she poked him in the chest.

"But don't you _ever _talk about my daughter like that, Doctor. Even if it is true, don't you ever say somethin' like that again," Rose sobbed, angrier than the Doctor had ever seen her before. "'Cos I saw people die, all the time with you. I get that. I've seen people die for you. And you know what? I'm not puttin' Jade in that position. Not the death position, and certainly _not with you!"_

_And I'm not ashamed to say  
The roar of guns and cannons almost made me cry_

"I want you stayin' away from 'er, from my daughter…" warned Rose. "I don't want you anywhere near 'er, anywhere near 'er fiancé, nowhere _near the wedding_ or her children!" she began to storm back inside the hotel, but not before turning back and sickly saying, "Everyone dies, Doctor. And you better be fuckin' prepared to meet it if you take one of your little trainer-pitty-pat-steps onto this land ever again!" She then noticed she was still clenching his God-forsaken screwdriver, and Rose hurled it at him. "And just to be clear, I ain't never wanna see your God-damned face again!"

She ran through the hallways until she reached the room she had supposedly seen the Doctor and Mickey and Jack before. Rose collapsed on one of the beds and broke into hysterical sobs, crying. The worst part wasn't when Rose had insulted him, or when she swore at him… it was when she had lied to him, when she had said she never wanted to see him again. While crying, she wondered why she didn't tell him the truth. Rose then came up with a reasonable explanation.

It was because she loved him. And lovers, even old flames, didn't do that to each other.

_There's no regret  
If I had to do the same again  
I would, my friend, Fernando_

_

* * *

_**I hope you all liked it! Please review and I'll give you a little jade rock-candy! :)**_  
_


End file.
